A Promise Kept
by SkyeStalker
Summary: Postmovie'07:"I promise" those are the words that haunt Prime's team as they wait on earth for their fellow autobots to arrive.The first group is here; and families are reunited and secrets are revealed. Will this ragtag group of bots stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter 1: A Call for Help

Disclaimer: Don't own them

**Begin Transmission**

"We are waiting." It had been four months since Prime had sent out the transmission-and they had not had a single reply yet, Ironhide thought as he drove aimlessly down the road.

Ratchet tried to reconnect the energon lines that lead to Jazz's main CPU unit; he muttered a curse as the line refused to reconnect.

Bee was parked outside of the High School waiting for Sam and Miles to come outside. He heard the bell ring, Bee watched as dozens of teens exited the building. He saw the pair near the head of the group-they were making a bee-line directly for him.

Prime was in his humanoid mode in the entrance hall of the former sector seven hover dam base.

"Well, what do you think?" questioned SECDEF Keller as he stood near the entrance of the room.

"It will do," Prime nodded as he scanned the rest of the underground base. "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem," Keller stated as he lead the way out of the base. "Has anyone responded to your call?"

"Not yet," Prime replied as he gazed up toward the sky. "Time is irrelevant to my kind."

Meanwhile in space, three bots were currently on the edge of the Sol system when they received a transmission.

"What is it?" questioned the yellow mech as he glanced other to his red counterpart.

"Let me try to filter it," replied the red mech. "It's from Prime!"

"What?!"

"Sunny, he's on the third planet in this system," Sides frowned as he scanned the radio waves in the area. "A planet called Earth."

"Let's go," Sunny increased his speed-making sure the third member of their group was secured with the tether lines that were attached to both himself and his twin. "Hang on, we're almost there."

"Ma'am, there's an unidentified object heading toward earth," the tech called out as he returned his attention to the screen. "Make that two, three?"

Maggie walked over and looked over his shoulder, "What is that?"

Optimus picked up the incoming bots signatures as they come closer to the earth. "Ratchet!" he called out as he headed over to the computer, quickly pinpointing the bots locations as well as their projected landing area.

"What?" questioned the medic as he entered the room-his gaze going to the screen. "Autobots?"

"Unknown," Prime and Ratchet worked together in order to radio the incoming bots.

"This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he stated as he paused-waiting for a response.

"Primus...hear from you," a mech's voice replied. "We're about...hours...soon...need medic...tell Ironhide..."

"The transmission's broken," Ratchet frowned, "Their entering the atmosphere, so they'll be landing in around two hours."

"Where are they landing?"

"Forty miles from this location."

Optimus and Ironhide were waiting as they watched the three bots land in the field about a mile away from their current position.

"Did you manage to identify who they were?" questioned Hide as he watched the last bot hit the ground.

"No," Prime shook his head as he started to the center of the field.

"Wonder why they mentioned my name?" Hide mussed to himself as they watched a shadow emerged from the crater.

**End Transmission**

TBD


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter 2: Three fallen stars

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**-Begin Transmission-**

As Sideswipe emerged from the crater he was greeted by two bots standing a short distance away. He quickly summoned his cannon and called out to Sunny to stay down. "Identify yourself!"

"At ease," Prime stated as both he and Ironhide raised their arms. "My name is Optimus Prime and this is Ironhide," he said nodding at the silent weapons specialist standing beside him.

"Prime? Ironhide?" Sides asked.

"What?" Ironhide studied the red bot for a minute before identifying him. "Sideswipe!"

"Don't forget me!" Sunny called out as he emerged from the creator-cradling a bot in his arms.

"Sunstreaker," he growled.

"Be nice Hidey!" Sunny replied - hurt in his voice as he gestured toward the bot in his arms.

""What?" Hide took a step closer-studying the bot-femme he corrected as he took in her appearance-Primus she looked almost like, "Chromia?"

"See he remembers!" Sides said with a grin as he stood beside his brother. "And you said he wouldn't!"

"Here," Sunny passed the femme to her mate-being careful not to jar her. "I'm not carrying her around anymore!"

Both Prime and Ironhide could tell that he didn't mean it. "How?" Hide gasped as he stared at his sparkmate whom he had thought was dead-killed by deceptacon's back on Cybertron.

"Me and Sides where ah," Sunny glanced at Optimus-a guilty expression on his face. "Going to follow you," he said softly.

Optimus merely shook his head in acknowledgement to Hide's surprise. Wasn't he going to yell at them for disobeying his order to remain on Cybertron?

"I figured you would," Prime stated. "I was beginning to wonder if you two had actually obeyed me for once."

"Anyway, we were preparing to depart when we intercepted a Con transmission-they were moving a group of POW's to be offlined," Sunny said.

"And you two decided to assist them?" Hide joked but his grip on Chromia never loosened.

"Yep," Sides grinned at his brother. "We ambushed the Con detail-they had six autobot prisoners, with five deceptacon's guarding them," he shrugged. "They didn't stand a chance."

"But what happened to the others?" questioned Prime.

"Their about twenty parces behind us," supplied Sunny. "We took Chromia with us because we knew that Ratchet had went with you and she requires more help then Redline can provide."

"Redline?!"

"Yep, Hatchet would be proud of her-she handles herself very well under pressure," Sunny stated. "She managed to fix most of the serious injuries-but she was only trained to be a field medic."

"Who else?" questioned Prime.

**-End Transmission-**

TBD

Vote or not: (don't matter to me)

-Who else should be in the group? 1 down 5 to go in the POW group…

Autobots: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Redline (couldn't think of a name so I used my gmail name; who she is and her relationship to Ratchet will be explained in the next couple of chapters)


	3. Definition Request

Title: A Promise Kept

Definition Request

It was brought to my attention that some people don't know what the POW stands for, so I'm going to list some of the ones that I plan to use (If anyone doesn't understand the lingo, let me know and I'll explain) some of them I modified in order for them to fit into the transformers universe.

POW: prisoner of war

KIA: killed in action

AA: anti-arialbot

AAA (triple A): anti -Arial (aircraft) artillery fire

Cannon fodder: frontline solider

Det: detonator

EOD: explosive ordnance disposal

HQ: headquarters

IED: improvised explosive device

EM: electromagnetic pulse

ETA: estimate time of arrival

MIA: missing in action

MILINT: military intelligence

OP order: operational order

Evac: evacuation request (hot zone)

RV: rendezvous

SO: special operations

SOP: standard operation procedure

UXB: unexploded bomb


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own transformers

_Sorry for the delay, I just finished unpacking and getting internet ability at my place.-Skye_

**Begin Transmission**

"Redline, Bluestreak, Prowl, Jetfire, Flareup," Sunny recited pausing before he identified the last member of the incoming group. "and Flamewar."

"Seven?" questioned Prime as he exchanged glances with Ironhide.

"Flamewar joined us shortly after we freed the others," Sunny stated while he used his link with his brother to warn him not to say anything else.

'"It'll be good to have Prowl beside me again," Prime nodded as he went over the names in his processor.

"I don't believe that I have meet Flamewar or Flareup," he frowned as he shrugged it off. "But there's a lot of Autobot's that I have never meet in person."

"I'd be more worried about how Ratchet will react when he sees Redline," Ironhide commented as he dragged his optics away from his mate.

"True," Prime responded as he led the way back to base.

**Autobot Base**

When they returned to the base, Ratchet took one look at the twins before directing Ironhide to bring Chromia to the medbay.

"Hatchet and Ironhidey," Sunny grinned.

"You two end up in medbay I'll rebuild you as toasters," Ratchet called over his shoulder.

"It's great to be back," Sides grinned before he and Sunny started to conspire on what pranks they could pull on the CMO.

"You two," Prime merely shook his head before he headed to his office; activating his battle mask in order to hide his grin. He was glad that the twin terrors were ok, and that Prowl and the others were coming to.

He was even glad that Hide was reunited with his mate; but Prime felt a tug in his spark as he thought of his mate Elita One; as well as his younger brother-who didn't even know he was.

**End Transmission**

TBC

Next Chapter: Reunited Mates


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: don't own transformers

**Begin Transmission**

**Medbay**

As she came online Chromia felt a fullness in her spark that she hadn't felt since before her mate had left with his unit in search of the All Spark all those years ago.

"Uh," she moaned as her body reacted to her moving.

"Relax," ordered Ratchet as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy Chromia."

"Ratchet?" she questioned as she identified the mech speaking.

"Yes?"

"The All Spark?"

"Gone."

"Is Prime alright?"

"He's alright."

"Jazz?"

"He didn't make it."

"Bee?"

"He's fine," the medic stated as he watched Ironhide enter the room. "Anything else you want to know?" he questioned.

"No," the femme kept her eyes closed as she felt her mate approach the bed. "I think that's everything," she said-forcing herself to keep her voice blank of all emotion.

Hide growled as he stopped next to the recharge bed.

Chromia powered up her optics and was greeted with Hide's face. "Oh, hello."

Hide growled again as he bit out a hello before he questioned her, "You asked about everyone but me!"

"Well I knew you were alright," she said as she tapped her spark chamber, and then reached her hand out to place her hand over his. "Sparkmates remember?" she said with a grin.

"Oh, right," the weapon's specialist exchanged looks with Ratchet and asked, "Can she leave?"

"Yes," the medic replied as he watched his friend left the femme in his arms-against her protests that she could walk. "Take it easy, I just finished repairing her," he cautioned as he returned his attention back to 

the bot on the other table.

**Hallway**

"I can walk," Chromia stated as hide carried her to his quarters.

"Shut up," he said as he slammed his mouth over hers, when he finally lifted his lips she was gasping.

"Good."

Chromia looped her arms around his neck and tugged his face down to hers; two could play that game.

**Prime's Office**

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where in Prime's office debriefing him on their activity since the autobot leader had departed in search of the all spark.

**Ironhide's Quarter's**

Ironhide carried his mate into his berthing; the room was cultured with weapons and with replacement parts for his cannons.

"Nice," she mused as she surveyed the room; she was surprised when she saw the second recharge bunk that was in the room and that the bunk was the cleanest thing in the room. "Who?"

Hide followed her gaze and replied with a shrug, "Bee."

"Oh," she replied as she thought of the miniature autobot spy. "How is he?"

"Good," Hide said as he placed her down on his rack. "He's acting as guardian to a human boy."

"Hm," Chromia's voice trailed off as she reached up in order to drag Hide down to her.

**Entryway to ARC**

Bee pulled up to the main entrance of the base and let Sam and Mikaela out before transforming.

"Why did Prime want you here?" questioned Sam as he glanced up at his guardian.

"Don't know," Bee frowned as he watched Ratchet approach with two familiar mechs trailing behind.

"Who's..." his voice trailed off as he identified the two mechs. "Sunny? Sides?"

"Hiyah, little Bee," Sunny grinned as he hugged the miniature bot.

Bee chirped in response as he was sandwiched between the twin warriors.

"When did you two get here?" he questioned.

"We made planetfall a couple of hours ago," Sides shrugged. "The others will be here in a day or so."

"Who's coming?"

"Prowl, Redline, Jetfire, Bluestreak, Flamewar, and Flareup. Chromia came in with us," Sunny ended-watching as Bee nodded at each name, then backtracked when he realized what name they said.

"Chromia?"

"Yep," Sunny grinned as the spy ran from the room without another word.

"Where's Bee going?" questioned Sam as he watched his guardian ran out of the room without a backward glance.

"He's going to go see Chromia," Sunny said.

"Who's that?"

"Ironhide's sparkmate," Ratchet stated at the teens blank look he replied, "His wife."

"Oh," Sam said with a frown.

"Ironhide's married?!" Mikaela asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Ratchet smiled. "Chromia is as gun crazy as her mate."

"Wow," Sam grimaced at a mental image of two Ironhide's having little baby autobots. "Imagine their kids."

Ratchet frowned at Sam's words, "Ironhide is a proven creator-parent."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

The medic stated simply, "He raised Bumblebee."

**Ironhide's Quarters**

"5, 4, 3," Ironhide said softly into Chromia's audio receptors.

The blue femme giggled softly as she continued the countdown, "2, and 1."

Knock, knock.

**End Transmission**

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter: 5 (got to say sorry to Prowl-couldn't resist)

_**Author's note: AU; the twins were raised by Prowl in this story. So they don't pull prank's on him and Prowl behaves like a mother hen to the duo ( but the rest of the Autobots are fare game to the pranks pull by the twins).**_

Disclaimer: same as last time

**Begin Transmission**

**Five meteors hit 4.5 miles north of Tranquility**

"Cool," Sam said as he watched the last meter hit the ground. He glanced over at his guardian and saw that he was standing between Ironhide and Chromia. The trio had been unseperatable for the past two days. Sam could understand-Bee finally had his family back.

"There they are," Prime stated as they watched the first figure emerge from the craters.

The first one was in bulky white armor-a space shuttle (Jetfire); the second was a red and white emergency vehicle (Redline); following closely behind her was a gray navy tomcat (Flamewar); then a light blue dodge viper (Bluestreak); then a black, white Salen Police car (Prowl not Barricade); who was caring a midnight blue mini-bot in his arms (Flareup).

"Prowl!" Chromia called as she walked over to the police car, and took the sparkling from his arms. "How was she?"

"Good," he replied as he handed over the small femme over to her mother. "The twins?"

"Their here," she looked over at where the other autobots where standing but she was shocked to see Prime, 'Hide, Ratchet, as well as the rest all staring at Prowl's armor. She watched in stunned fascination as Prime turned around to the twins and grabbed the pair by their necks. "What the?"

"I don't know," Prowl frowned as Jetfire joined the trio.

"What did they do now?"

"Don't know," Chromia's gaze looked around but no one was telling her anything. 'Bee?' she called over the commlink. 'What going on?'

'It's about Prowl's...vehicle choice,' replied the spy.

'What about it?' questioned Prowl.

'You see that's the same...'

'Bee don't,' called Blue as he ran toward the other side of the field.

"It wasn't us!" the twins yelled as they pointed fingers at the gunner. "We told Bluestreak!"

"No!" Blue transformed and headed for the highway.

"Told him what?" questioned Prowl as he patted his gun.

"It's the same alt form as Barricade!" Chromia could only stare at Bee after he had informed her of that.

"What?!" Prowl transformed and headed after Blue-lights and sirens on.

"We better stop them," Prime sighed as he watched the two bots vanish down the highway.

"Chromia?" questioned Ironhide as he approached his sparkmate-his optics glued to the sparkling in her arms.

"Um," she glanced around as she suddenly discovered that she was the center of attention. "Ironhide, there's something that I should tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Ah..."

"For crying out loud," Redline approached the pair with Flamewar close behind. "Ironhide you're a father."

'Wha..." the planet-blowing-up-single-mech-army fainted.

"Redline!" Ratchet yelled as he approached the down mech. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why not?"

"It's not the medic's choice to inform others of another's situation," he warned as he scanned his friend.

"He'll be fine," he informed Chromia who was trying to quiet down the upset sparkling who was upset about seeing her father collapse.

'You!" Redline stated as she threw a rock at the CMO.

CLINK.

"Redline!" he roared as he approached the now cowering femme. "Move," his voice was dead claim as he stopped in front of Flamewar.

Flamewar's response was to charge up his weapons and point them directly at Ratchet's spark chaiss.

Dead silence.

"Move," the medic repeated.

"No," Flamer responded as he ignored the optics of the autobots staring at him. "Not until you claim down."

"Why?"

"You might hurt the sparkling," his words caused Ratchet's gaze to go to the femme in Chromia's arms.

"Not that one," Jetfire stated simply as he moved to stand beside 'Flamer; "You ok Red?"

"I'm fine, 'fire," she responded as she hugged her mate from behind. "It's ok 'Flamer, Hatchet won't hurt me," she whispered softly; breathing a sigh of relief when she heard his weapon's powering down.

"How do you know?" he retorted as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"Cause if he does I'll tell mom," she responded.

"What?"

"You won't dare," Ratch frowned.

"Try me...dad."

**End Transmission**

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter: 6 (don't mess with Mama Bear)

_**Author's note: thanks to all who reviewed. **_

_**?Does anyone know any of the femme's names from G1? Con or Bot?**_

**Begin Transmission**

**CRASH SITE**

Laughter could be heard coming from the bots standing behind him. "Shut up Sunny," he growled as he studied his daughter's appearance. "Sparkling?" he questioned his gaze going to the gray mech standing in front of her.

"Ah, see, I'm bonded to Flamewar," she stated which caused the others to stare at her.

"Is that so?" he pondered as he returned his gaze to his daughter.

"Yes," Flamewar stated as he fought the urge to cringe.

"Hm," was Ratchet's only reply as he transformed and headed back to base.

"That went well," Redline said quietly.

Laughter.

**AUTOBOT BASE**

Sam wandered the halls of the base looking for his guardian-he had just discovered that the guy from sector seven was going to be one of the contacts for the autobots; he could not imagine how this was going to go over with the spy.

"Hello," Chromia stated as she came upon the human.

"Hi," he stated.

"You're Bee's friend," she responded as she knelt down and let him climb on here hand. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm looking for Bee," he responded with a worried look entering his eyes. "I need to tell him something before he finds out from someone else."

"He's in the rec room," she responded as she started walking in that direction. "What's wrong?"

"That agent from sector seven-Simmons; is going to be one of the government reps to the autobots," Sam retorted. "He's not going to be happy."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's the one who captured him and held him prisoner, when he was looking for the all spark," Sam responded. "Didn't the others tell you?"

"No," she said quietly as she pulled up all the information that she could about the human in question. 

"They didn't."

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Boom.

"What was that?" questioned SECDEF Keller halfway through the meeting.

"I don't know," Prime retorted as he opened up a commlink with Prowl. 'Prowl what was that explosion?'

'Chromia: who is this Special Agent Simmons?' Prowl asked in return with a growl in his voice.

"Chromia? Why would she…" Prime's voice trailed off as he ducked under the table much to the amusement of the humans and other Autobots.

"Optimus?" Ratchet questioned. "What did Chromia do?"

"Simmons," was Prime's only response as another explosion rocked the base.

"Oh dear," Ratchet responded as he gestured for the humans to take cover.

"What's going on?" Keller questioned.

"Have you heard the saying about not getting between a mother bear and her cub?" Lennox stated, as he grinned at the cowering Autobot leader. "Ironhide told me," he shrugged in response to Ratchet's questioning look.

"But we haven't even seen the sparkling!" Simmons shouted.

"Not that one," Ratchet responded shortly.

"Then which one?" Keller questioned. "There's no more NBE's in storage somewhere, is there?" horror growing on his face at the possibility.

"No."

"She found out about Bee's…visit to your base," Prime stated.

"Bumblebee?"

Ratchet grinned as he responded for Prime, "He's a youngling-roughly a teenager in human terms."

"So?"

"Mommy wants to talk," Lennox glanced at the door as it was blasted open.

"Mommy?" Keller realized the meaning as he gazed in horror at the femme standing in the doorway.

"Prime, we need to have a little talk," Chromia said sweetly as she approached the cowering mech.

"Ironhide just told me that you ordered him to leave Bee with the humans."

"Chromia…"

"Quiet Hatchet," she growled in response. "Prowl is helping Hide to the medbay, I suggest you go help 

him."

"Ok," the medic paused only long enough to pick up the three humans.

**END TRANSMISSION**

_I thought of having Ironhide going after Simmons when he discovered the former sector seven's agent's new job. But it was pointed out that while fathers may attack someone-mother's will kill and/or die in order to protect their children. –Skye_

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 7

Title: A Promise Kept

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: same as last time

_I'm sorry for the delay in updating. My Grandmother passed away this month, so I had to go home and help my family. –Skye_

_Dedicated in loving memory to someone who fought for her family._

_forever in our prayers_

**Begin Transmission**

**Medbay**

Ratchet placed the humans on the empty bed and turned toward Ironhide. "Owe," he winced as he took in the damage that Chromia had done to her mate.

"Hm," Ironhide responded as he kept his gaze on the two sitting in the corner. "How's Flare doing Bee?"

"She's ok, worried," the spy replied as he tighten his grip on the struggling sparkling.

"Mama?"

"Sh, she'll be ok-she's just a little mad at Uncle Optimus at the moment," Bee responded as he tickled the femme's frame.

**Brig**

Bluestreak paced the length of the cell as he glared up at the security camera. One little joke, he thought to himself. Prowl had NO sense of humor-and neither did Ironhide. But, he realized; it had been worth it to see the reactions on Prime's and the others faces when they thought that Prowl was the Deceptacon Barricade!

Boom.

"What was that?"

**Medbay**

Boom.

Ratchet didn't pause in his repair of Ironhide as he worked through the crashes and explosions that were coming from Prime's office.

"Ouch," Sam winched as he stood next to SECDEF Keller. "She sounds mad."

"Wouldn't want to be Prime at the moment," Lennox agreed as he made sure to keep a wide enough distance between himself and the former Sector Seven Agent.

"Dad?" Redline called as she entered the medbay quietly.

"What is it?" Ratchet questioned as he finished welding Ironhide's side close.

"What's going on with Prime?" she asked hesitantly.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because I found this outside his office," she handed over a piece of Prime's armor.

"That's gotta hurt," Ironhide commented as he hopped off of the exam table and headed over to ensure the younglings that he was fine.

Ratchet merrily shook his head as he headed toward his office.

"Ratch, where you going?" questioned Prowl as he entered the room behind Redline.

"Hiding," was the CMO's reply as the sound of a charged cannon and heavy footfalls headed toward the medbay.

TBC


End file.
